


The Time There Were Two

by DrarryIsMyShit07



Series: Flufftober 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M, Marauders, Room of Requirement, halloween party, mentions of Peter Pettigrew, mentions of severus snape - Freeform, seventh year marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryIsMyShit07/pseuds/DrarryIsMyShit07
Summary: idfk at this point, this was based off of this ask: "Sirius, the sarcastic ass, decides to dress up as a dog for Halloween. Cue the rest of them doing the same, but moony, not being able to be a werewolf, chooses an instant classic.He goes as Sirius." So that's pretty much it. Enjoy!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Flufftober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959274
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	The Time There Were Two

“Sirius. Orion. Black.” Remus strained with a tired sigh. He was much too tired to even humor his idiotic idea, let alone let it make it’s way into the real world. “I refuse to allow you to dress as Severus Snape for Halloween.”

Sirius gave him a look that screamed “you always let me have my way.” Which was very true, Remus found it much simpler to let the long haired beast have his way with things as long as he didn’t bother him during his studies and allowed him to braid his hair at night.

But now, Sirius  _ was _ interrupting his study time with silly talk of Halloween costumes and he wouldn’t let it slide. “I mean it.” He didn’t quite enjoy the fact that he sounded like a scolding parent yelling at his child, but when it came to James and Sirius, those were the things you had to do.

“But imagine Snivellus’ face when I walk out with my beautiful locks straightened and cut! It would be absolutely-”

“No.”

“I’d borrow some of Lily’s make up and paint my face a lovely pale color and I’d look just like the vampire spawn we know and lo-”

“ _ No. _ ”

“I could get Peter to sneak into the Slytherin dorms and have him snag some of his robes! Then we-”

“ _ No! _ ” Remus slammed his Potions textbook closed and gave Sirius one of the most dangerous looks. Sirius took one glance at his angry stance and gave up, sitting down on the couch across from Remus. He would’ve sat next to him, that was for sure, but he didn’t want to get slapped by his boyfriend.

“I- I was only joking Moonsy, ‘m sorry.” Remus groaned, he  _ wanted _ to stay mad at the absolute infantile behavior that Sirius daily displayed, but his voice was so soft and sad, so worried he’d upset him and gone too far, that his anger was very short lived. 

“No, no. It’s alright, you’re alright.” Sirius carefully got up from his seat and risked a spot next to Remus, laying his head on his lap. “Yes, this is fine.” 

“Could I dress as a-”

“You’re not to dress as any person we know, or any person in general. So think carefully about your next sentence.” Sirius groaned but silently enjoyed the subtle dominance that was coming from Remus; he wasn't certain if the brown haired boy knew that it happened, but Sirius had recognized very early on that Remus got a thousand times more strict when he was studying.

“Of course,” he said, snuggling his head on Remus’ thigh. “What if I dressed as a dog then? A black one, like my animagus.” He twisted his head up a bit to look at Remus’ reaction. “Would  _ that _ be alright, Moonsy?”

“A dog, you say? It’d be wonderful you sarcastic little ass.” Sirius smiled, Remus was only like this when he was studying, and Merlin’s beard did he wish he kept studying. 

~

“Prongs,” Sirius called from his spot on the couch. Somehow, Remus had escaped his clutches and ran off to the library, so Sirius decided a lazy day would take place until he returned. 

“Oi?” It seemed James planned on having a lazy day too, because he made no move to find Sirius. 

“Over here, I know what we could be for the party.” After a few coaxing moments, James made his way over to the couch Sirius was laid out on, throwing a pillow on the floor to sit down on. In his humble opinion, a pure-blood like himself didn’t need to be sitting on the floor, even if it  _ was _ the Gryffindor common room floor. 

Then again, he figured everyone deserves a fine seat, seeing as Lily Evans, a truly wonderful girl, deserved to sit on the highest throne, and she herself was a muggle-born.

“What is it then?” He asked, sighing a bit. He’d gotten his golden snitch taken away hours before, from Professor McGonnagal of all people (the sheer audacity), and was now tremendously bored because of it. Although he did have his thoughts to occupy him, as they were filled with a number of painfully annoying spells he would use on Severus Snape, who’d laughed heartily upon seeing him get his house points taken away.

“I was planning on dressing as Snivellus,” Sirius started, which wasn’t the best idea, because James was very intrigued at the thought and Remus had already told him “no.” “But Remus didn’t think that was a good idea, so I thought I’d dress as a black dog.”

James snorted and looked at Sirius, his eyes wrinkling. “You chose a  _ dog _ over Snivellus?”

“Moony preferred it, He doesn’t think it’d be appropriate.” Sirius wasn’t going to argue with Remus, that could be James’ job. He yelled at Peter, argued with James, but he always listened to Remus. It had always been like that. And now with things being the way they were, that being that Sirius and Remus were dating, he didn’t want to upset him. Even if it were for fun, he didn’t like seeing him upset. And he enjoyed hearing Remus say how good he was, it wasn’t half bad. “And you could dress as a-”

“As a deer? That’s brilliant that is.” James smacked himself in the head. “I actually love that.” 

“Yeah?” Sirius, now that his ideas were being entertained, sat up. He couldn’t wait for Remus to get back, he would spill all of their plans while the older boy put delicate, carefully crafted french braids in his head. “Well then, brilliant!”

“I suppose I’ll tell Wormtail?” Sirius nodded, “And I’ll go and visit Evans and ask her how the muggles do it.” He began to get up, before he was rudely interrupted by an upset Potter.

“Why can’t I ask Evans?” Sirius rolled his eyes, James always had to talk to Lily. It wasn’t like Sirius liked her, she was a redhead, which in retrospective wasn’t all that bad. The real breaker about the situation was that she was a  _ she _ , and he wasn’t necessarily  _ in _ to those types of people anymore.

Nope, brown-haired, tall, sweater vest wearing  _ men _ were what intrigued him. He hoped it stayed like that, because the one he’d found was particularly perfect.

“But he’s been such a prick lately and I don’t really want to tell him he has to dress as a rat for Halloween,” Sirius whined. It seemed very unfortunate that Peter Pettigrew’s animagus was such a small and wimpy little animal, and it definitely made it a large target when Sirius and James were trying to poke fun. A rat of all creatures didn’t really  _ go _ with the mood of the four boys, but they kept Peter all along, because why not after all. “We ought to go together, or the two of us convince Peter, and then we could have Moony ask Lily later? After all, they’re much better friends than you’ll ever be with her.”

“You  _ prick _ , take it back now!” James yelled, rather unnecessarily if Sirius did say so himself. The two were standing now, though they hadn’t traveled very far from the couch they’d previously been resting on. 

“Come  _ off _ it, Prongs. You’re so clingy and Remus is much better at words! You’ll just end up asking her if it’s alright to sniff her hair and-”

“I will not!”

“Of course you will, you always do something rather supid when Lily Evans is around.” Sirius went to collect his things, but stopped when he saw Remus in the Fat Lady’s picture frame entrance. He groaned quietly, hoping he hadn’t heard their argument. Remus seldom enjoyed their bickering, and with studying being a prime spot on his mind, Sirius didn’t think Remus would be very happy about the previous occurrence.

James, however, was still yacking away behind him, which wasn’t helping his case at all. Remus gave him a stern look,  _ again _ , before rolling his eyes and going back through the common room door. Sirius wanted to run after him, but he didn’t know what he’d even say. Of course, arguing with James wasn’t really that bad, something normal at this point, but Remus had probably just wanted to come into a calm setting. Sirius, the ever blubbering idiot, had ruined that. “ _ Fuck, _ ” he whispered. 

“Alright,  _ alright _ .” He turned around to face the still yelling, red-faced James Potter, slinking his bag over his shoulder. “You can talk to Lily and I’ll talk to Wormtail and we can all talk later.” He walked out of the common room with no other words.

He found himself tied between going to the library, where he knew Remus might be, and finding Peter. He settled on finding Wormtail eventually, because Remus very well could’ve been hiding away in the Ravenclaw common room with one of his friends, and Sirius had already been banned from entering them.  _ Twice. _

~

“Have you seen Moony?” Sirius called to a third year who shook his head and walked out of the dorm rooms. Sirius cursed under his breath before taking a seat onto his favorite couch. He didn’t have a clue where his boyfriend was, which seemed highly problematic, seeing as the Halloween party for the seventh years started in less than an hour.

“Oi Evans!” He called to Lily, who rolled her eyes and walked down to him from the stairs. 

“What is it Sirius Black, I’ve got to go and find Marlene! I-”

“Yes, yes I’m sure,” he groaned. He  _ needed _ to find Remus. He’d tried not to show the boy his costume since they’d discussed them, and now he wanted to surprise him. It was particularly difficult to surprise someone if that someone was nowhere in sight. “I need to find Remus though and-”

Lily’s face changed, as it always did when either Remus or Sirius were looking for the other. “Oh, alright, Sirius Black. Let’s find him then.” Sirius sighed in relief, finally.

~

Sirius and James stood off to the side of the dance floor, laughing and messing about. Lily hadn’t been able to find Remus, but she’d assured Sirius that they’d be able to find him at the party. After all, there was no way Remus would miss a good party.

Unless of course it was…

_ Fuck _ , Sirius began to panic. Had he missed the signs? Had he marked a few days wrong in his calendar? Was Remus suffering down at the Walloping Willow because he’d been so caught up in the last few weeks to notice that a full moon was coming?

How horrible of a boyfriend was he?

“What’s wrong, Padfoot? James asked, leaning in a bit so that he could be heard over the noise. He himself wasn’t worried in the slightest, because of course, it  _ wasn’t _ a full moon. But Sirius, ever caught up in his mind, wasn’t paying a bit of attention.

“ _ Remus!  _ He’s at the willow, he’s a wolf isn’t he? We’ve forgotten, we’ve-”

“Woah, woah, woah! Relax mate,” James shoved something into Sirius’ chest. Well, it wasn't really shoved, but Sirius was rather sensitive at this point and it felt like a shove. “Take this and go find him, it isn’t a full moon out though, so you haven’t that to worry about.” Sirius looked down to find a map in his hands. He groaned, he’d lost it the week before, and he’d heaped he could find it before James found out. But he didn’t seem upset, so he quickly thanked him before turning into a quiet area and taking out his wand.

Tapping his wand to the blank paper, he tried to calm his breath. He spent a few seconds searching for the footprints marked “Remus Lupin” but he was interrupted by a rather tall boy that stood in the center of the floor. 

Around him, he heard confused calls of “Sirius?” “Is that Sirius Black?” But naturally, that couldn’t be Sirius Black, for he was there, searching for his boyfriend in the Room of Requirement Seventh Year Halloween Party.

But nevertheless, he looked up from his search only to be face to face with  _ himself? _ “Haven’t you always wanted a twin babe?” Sirius looked for a few seconds before he realized that this was  _ Remus.  _ Remus had dressed as  _ him _ for Halloween?

“I-” Remus’ hair was long and black and curly, just like his. And he had stolen his leather jacket, his  _ favorite _ one too. He’d even seemed to copy his walking style. When he went to open his mouth again, still trying to think of a word to describe what he was feeling, any word at all, Remus,  _ Sirius _ , pulled him up from his sitting position and placed a delicate finger over his mouth. Sirius, the real one, hitched his breath in surprise. Because this,  _ this, _ was great. This was perfect. 

“Shh,” he whispered. It seemed that dressing as Sirius Black had given Remus a bit of the boy’s swagger, because he had a long-lasting smirk that decorated his ever perfect face. Sirius, wanting to please Remus, nodded his head. Remus, the always careful, always cautious boy he was, didn’t seem to care that a lot of people, most of them actually, were staring at them.

He was staring at Sirius, and it seemed that was all that mattered.

“Do you want to dance, my love?” Sirius couldn’t seem to move. Remus was absolutely  _ beautiful _ in his jacket, making him wonder why he’d never seen the boy in it before. But in his dog costume, his bloody  _ dog _ costume, he didn’t think himself worthy of such a pleasure. “What do you say Padfoot? Do you want to dance with me?”

Remus’ voice was always calm and collected, and one of the things that made Sirius  _ want _ him more and more everyday. But now,  _ now _ , that calm voice was no more. This new voice of Remus’ was  _ raspy _ and  _ deep _ . It was perfect, everything Sirius wanted. “Y-yes?”

He didn’t mean to say it like a question, he meant it as something assertive. A definite answer. But when Remus was like this, he didn’t think a fully thought out word would ever come out of his mouth.

“Well then, let’s go,” Remus led them to the center and they began to dance to a slow song. And when that one was over, Sirius looked to Remus for guidance. He didn’t want to stop, he never wanted to leave Remus’ arms. And so they danced more, and more, and more. Songs from bands Muggle and Wizard alike, songs in different languages, songs they’d listened to as children. The music played and played and played, and the couple danced and danced and danced.

When the clock struck 3 am, and everyone seemed to be worn out, they finally sat down on a couch that looked suspiciously like Sirius’ favorite one from the Gryffindor common room. But it was the Room of Requirement, and what they required, it seemed they’d get. 

“I thought we weren’t to dress as people we knew,” Sirius said cheekily as he leaned into Remus’ chest. They both had laboured breath from all of the moving around they’d done, and now they just layed together, enjoying one another's company. 

“You weren’t,” Remus said, kissing the top of Sirius’ hair. The top of his dog costume had been taken off long ago, when it got too hot for him to breathe right. “But no one gave me any rules now did they, and I’m not going around bullying people with my costume. I’m certain that’s what your idea was.”

“Well, not  _ exactly _ that, per se.” But Remus gave him a soft smack in the head and he was quiet again. No use lying to someone who knew you like the back of their hand already, and Remus was right, Snivellus would’ve been messed with all night if he’d gone through with the costume.

~

Remus had wanted to go to bed when the party ended, but Sirius had insisted on staying up until the sunrise. “Imagine how pretty it’d be Re! Just seeing the sun rise on the first hour of the best month of the year.” But Remus had explained that it was already November 1st, and that the sun did not rise on the first hour of the day. But nevertheless, the older boy had walked them up to the Astronomy Tower and they’d settled in a spot where they could see the sun when it came.

It only took an hour, and they were talking back and forth about silly things that didn’t make sense. But when the sky finally turned pink and orange and purple, Sirius placed his head over Remus’ chest and gave a content sigh.

“Happy birthday month, Padfoot.” Sirius smiled.

“Only three more days until I’m as old as you.”

“You're finally going to be a man,” Remus kissed Sirius, but stopped talking when he heard Sirius’ breathing change. Sirius Black was asleep,  _ finally _ , and Remus cuddled him softly, not wanting to wake him up. “I love you, Padfoot. I really,  _ really _ do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might be the second to last Flufftober thing, because I need to start preparing for NaNoWriMo or something like that as well as continue To Be A Wish. However, just so the lot of you who read this know, I have ADD and will not hesitate to drop everything I'm doing if one of you request something. 
> 
> Thank you for all of your kind comments, they really make my day!


End file.
